


Что заслужил

by PrInSe_Kiro



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: DLC - AU, Dragon Age DLC, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro
Summary: судьба Зеврана в DLC "Хроники порождений тьмы"





	Что заслужил

Зевран умел быть благодарным, а потому предложил свои услуги единственному оставшемуся в живых Серому Стражу Ферелдена — но ему отказали, а эльф не стал настаивать. Людям, подобным Алистеру, лучше не надоедать, а то, не ровен час, снесут тебе голову. А жить хочется. В светлой голове эльфа эта жажда жизни промелькнула в тот самый момент, когда Кайя – магичка, нанятая им по пути в эту холодную страну, показалась из-за поворота вместе со Стражем. 

Жить. Ради этого стоило провалить задание и притвориться мертвым, уповая на удачу. В конце концов, если Серый Страж оставил его в живых – Зевран сумеет разобраться и с Воронами. Скроется так, что не найдут, что затеряют след или сочтут мертвым. Да, так будет лучше всего: привести своих «коллег» к растерзанному трупу, что может сойти за него. Оставалось только найти неплохо сложенного и загорелого эльфа. Вопрос с татуировками на теле решить не так уж сложно – снять скальп, лучше с трупа, в нескольких местах, а из татуировок нанести лишь ту, которую делают всем Воронятам: черная клякса гильдии убийц на левой пятке. Лицо можно разворотить так, что невозможно будет сказать по нему ничего, оставив кровавое месиво без глаз…

Создатель! Какие мысли приходят в голову! Жестокое убийство сородича ради собственной спокойной жизни? Нет, на такое Зевран не пойдет. Только если удастся найти ублюдка похлеще, чем он сам.

Эльф ухмыльнулся сам себе и затянул мешок с припасами потуже: Серый Страж даже не стал как следует обыскивать лагерь тех, кто осмелился на него напасть. Заставил девушек прошерстить сундуки в повозке; а два гнома, подошедшие «как улеглась пыль», полазили по трупам бывших соратников Зеврана, заглянули в уже опустевшую повозку, да на том и успокоились, дальше последовав за Алистером. 

Здесь оставаться нельзя. Нужно идти в Денерим – огромный город с эльфинажем и беспорядками, которые Араннаю лишь на руку. Так легче: помелькать перед глазами осведомителей, а затем затеряться, заставив их перевернуть весь эльфинаж, а после и Денерим с ног на голову поставить. А когда кинутся расширять территорию – Зевран будет уже далеко, в какой-нибудь глуши подальше от всего этого. Какой будет жизнь дальше, и на что она будет похожа? Очень хотелось плюхнуться на землю и расхохотаться от отчаяния, потому что план составляться дальше упорно не желал, будто в голове стоит перегородка, которую невозможно сдвинуть. 

«Положение плачевно, но сначала Денерим и отдых, а потом выход найдется. Обязательно», – подумал Зевран, смахивая скопившиеся в уголках глаз отчаянные слезы. Все еще не настолько плохо. Эльфы его примут и помогут, особенно если он сочинит какую-нибудь сопливую сказку. Многие его сородичи в таких больших и жестоких городах остаются слишком сочувствующими.

***

Город почти не изменился с тех пор, как он проходил через ворота впервые. Разве что… в воздухе так и ощущается напряжение. Будто совсем скоро тут пройдет буря. Но ее же не будет, так? В противном случае эльф «наткнулся» бы на нее по дороге. Значит, сменилось настроение города, людей. Что-то происходит тут помимо надвигающегося Мора.

«Не время думать, нужно отдохнуть», – поставил себе цель бывший Ворон и начал двигаться по направлению к эльфинажу. Шел он улочками, стараясь не попадаться на глаза. Осведомители Антиванских Воронов обычно стоят на виду, не пытаясь скрываться, а совмещая «приятное с полезным» – торгуя. 

Зевран не признается в этом, но он никогда не может пройти мимо нового города, не заглянув в тот район, где живут другие эльфы. Где-то внутри он особенно чувствителен по отношению к ним, как бы ни говорил о том, что не видит различий между расами. Ему очень грустно видеть, когда его «сородичи» живут в таких вот ограждённых от остального города территориях – словно загнанный скот. В Антиве эльфы и люди живут, работают, дышат вместе, различаясь лишь внешне. Здесь же часто можно услышать пренебрежительное «эльф», будто к нашкодившей шавке обращенное. Здесь люди дают работу, которую не хотят выполнять сами, и оплачивают ее тем, на что и муки порой не купишь. 

В эльфинаже тише, чем в остальном городе, а напряжения больше (почти дышишь им вместо воздуха). Все жители района спрятались по домам и рабочим местам, а потому его встречают только попрошайки, играющие дети, трава, клочками растущая то тут, то там…. Антива другая. «Не время предаваться воспоминаниям, нужно узнать, что здесь творится», – эльф подмигивает ребенку, что столкнулся с ним, и спрашивает, где находится лавка, а заодно и имя лавочника. Иногда Зеврану это кажется странным, но знание имени будущего собеседника – главный ключ к успешному окончанию разговора, а, может, и сделки. Ворон он или как? Сумеет уж очаровать обычного забитого лавочника из эльфинажа и выторговать себе теплое местечко на денек-другой. А как отдохнет – придумает, куда ему податься, и исчезнет из этой холодной страны, провонявшей мокрой псиной. «Надеюсь, навсегда».

***

В лавке на удивление чисто, тепло и совсем не воняет мокрой псиной, никакой псиной не воняет. Сама обстановка тут не напоминает типичную ферелденскую лавчонку всякой всячины — будто это помещение находится где-то за пределами Ферелдена. Освещения на все пространство явно недостаточно: вазы и горшки с цветами на тумбах тенями плывут по стенам, а за фигурами самого эльфа-торговца и покупателя (или знакомца, зашедшего поболтать, так сразу и не понять) двигаются темные пятна. «Днем здесь, вероятно, уютнее», – Зевран отмечает расположение окон, все еще не решаясь пройти дальше порога. Да никто на него внимания и не обращает: эльфы у прилавка слишком поглощены беседой. Цветы в горшках точно не ферелденские, что-то настолько яркое не сумело бы вырасти в таких холодных краях. «Объясняет, почему здесь так тепло». Ворон проходит чуть вперед, чтобы рассмотреть товары, разложенные на полках: помимо книг со сказками и всяческих руководств по садоводческому делу, тут оказываются томики по зельеварению. В некоторых из этих книг описываются не только обычные рецепты припарок, укрепляющих зелий и так далее, здесь есть и те, в которых говорится о том, как приготовить различные яды, бомбы, описывается их действие… «Разве в эльфинажах можно торговать подобным?». Ниже на полках есть коробочки с редкими (и не очень редкими) ингредиентами, склянки, перегоночные аппараты, чертежи ловушек, карты (неизвестно, насколько современные); а если обернуться и приглядеться внимательнее к манекену напротив, то увидишь, что на нем одеяние мага! А значит, если посмотреть получше, то где-то могут обнаружиться и другие магические принадлежности. Вряд ли это от того, что хозяин – эльф.

– Аларит, ты ведь не из здешних холодных мест? – подает голос Зевран, как только дверь за разговорчивым покупателем закрывается. Сам Ворон быстро преодолевает расстояние до прилавка и облокачивается о него. Очаровательная улыбочка и легкий тон – похоже, именно в таком духе хозяину заведения нравится вести дела.

– Как и ты, полагаю, – такой же улыбкой отвечают ему.

– Ну, своего земляка я бы узнал за милю, – усмехается златовласый посетитель, вызывая подобную же реакцию у собеседника.

– Я тевинтерец, беглый раб, – ничуть не меняясь в лице, говорит Аларит. – Знаешь, это немного невежливо: ты мое имя знаешь, а я твое – нет. – Интонация чуть ползет вниз, будто эльф начинает бурчать.

– Зевран из Антивы, – быстрый ответ и подмигивание. – Наверняка наслышан об искусных руках антиванцев?

Аларит заливается смехом, чуть запрокинув голову назад.

– Да ты, никак, соблазнить меня хочешь? – отсмеявшись, наконец, реагирует он.

– Отчего нет? Никогда неплохо приятную беседу перевести в еще более приятное действо, – Зевран уже обходит прилавок, понимая, что если его и не пропустят до конца, то отсюда уже не выгонят, дав переждать ночь. А, может, и больше….

***

Антиванец и не думал оставаться именно в этой части города так долго, совершенно не выходя за пределы, чтобы попасться на глаза мастеру Игнасио (он уже узнал имя осведомителя, все у того же Аларита, который, кажется, знает все о торговцах города) и выполнить свой изначальный план. Не думал, что на третью неделю пребывания здесь на него обратится немного печальный взгляд лавочника, а обладатель этого печального взгляда расскажет о приезде тевинтерцев и их странных действиях в эльфинаже.

– Они уже и Валендриана забрали, а Шианни собирает народ перед их «лечебницей». Хочет подобным беспорядком заставить выдать всех исчезнувших, – Аларит тяжело вздыхает. – Боюсь, как бы это не кончилось плохо.

С улицы через открытое окно доносится недовольный гул толпы (не особо большой, но довольно шумной). Напряжение в воздухе с тех пор, как бывший Ворон ступил в эльфинаж, не стало меньше, будто лишь сконцентрировалось здесь, стало вязким и неприятным. 

– Уже задвигались, – улыбнулся Зевран, – не знаешь, кто тут способен держать оружие в руках, али какие другие таланты имеются? 

***

Во время разговора с тевинтерским магом бывший Ворон заметил хорошо сложенного пленного эльфа с золотыми волосами…. Загорелый, даже лицом издали похож. Устроить тут сейчас бойню – и никто ничего не заподозрит, если один из пленников умрет. Всякое бывает — это магия, в конце концов! Зато после этого можно будет бежать отсюда, подальше от Мора и этой вони.

Проклятая так невовремя заговорившая в нем совесть! 

Лицо Зеврана меняется, что не остается без внимания, и Каладриус делает следующее предложение:

– Тебе же нужно скрыться из города, так? Скрыться и запутать своих преследователей? – эльф уже хочет спросить, откуда маг это узнал, но не успевает: – Не спрашивай, лучше спаться будет, – говорит дружелюбно, задобрить хочет, что ль? – Как насчет сделки? Я забираю половину пленных и тебя, помогая тебе перебраться в Тевинтер, где искать тебя никто не подумает. – Улыбка у него елейная, предложение так заманчиво-сладко, почти ощущается этот вкус на языке, но почему же так сложно сказать «да»?

«Не стоит губить столько жизней сородичей ради своей ублюдочной морды»; и Зевран говорит «нет», пытаясь перещеголять тевинтерца в елейности речей и улыбок, стараясь обойтись меньшей кровью, ведь если с ним придется сражаться – ни он, ни его спутники не выстоят. Совсем прекрасно бы было подобраться к нему сзади и незаметно вонзить хорошо наточенный кинжал под ребра. В голове жуткий сумбур, всего эльфа трясет изнутри, и его безумно пугает то, что это может заметить маг.

Тяжелые шаги, раздающиеся за дверью, привлекают чуткое ухо, и Зевран замолкает, весь оборачиваясь навстречу звуку. «Вот и пришел твой конец», – успевает подумать он перед тем, как открылась дверь, из-за которой показывается последний Серый Страж Ферелдена в сопровождении все тех же девушек. Черноволосая смотрит на эльфа с усмешкой, почти как родитель на дитя, устроившее небольшой беспорядок в комнате и задумавшее спрятаться среди него. Алистер будто не обращает на него внимания: сразу несется к тевинтерцу и затевает с ним бой, а вот тут Зевран и пара способных эльфов могут и подсобить…

***

В разговоре со Стражем старейшина никоим образом не показал себя только что пережившим заключение, без пяти минут рабом и так далее по списку. Приглашает его к себе в дом, чтобы отблагодарить как полагается, до этого, естественно, раздав указания другим эльфам. Зеврана просит следовать за ними — антиванцу тоже полагается награда. Алистер уходит с тем немногим, что жители эльфинажа сумели сохранить в разграбленном (после объявления их вне закона) поместье Серых Стражей: пару кинжалов да доспехи. Человек, тем не менее, уходит благодарный, с обещанием заставить знать помочь пережившим эти страшные события эльфам.

– Защитите нас лучше от Мора, иначе все ваши старания будут напрасны, – лишь улыбается ему в ответ старик, и Алистер со своими компаньонами уходит. – Не думал, что ты станешь помогать нам, – теперь грустная улыбка предназначается Зеврану.

– Я… – а что ему, собственно, стоит ответить? В голове все мешается, и впервые в жизни антиванец чувствует себя косноязычным простаком. Седовласый эльф лишь еще больше расплывается в улыбке и идет к сундуку, стоящему в глубине комнаты.

– Ты так начинаешь, будто оправдываться сейчас станешь. Брось, – почти смеется Валендриан, – Лучше посмотри, что я тебе отдаю.

Он вытаскивает кинжал, очень похожий на долийский. Хороший, лучше, чем те, что у Зеврана есть сейчас, даже лучше тех, с которыми он нападал на Стража уже почти месяц назад. 

Изогнутый, сделанный из драконьей кости, с изящной рукояткой, на которой высечены руны. Пара из них Зеврану даже знакомы: для усиления удара и стойкости самого оружия. Чуть ниже имеется и изображение волка, напоминающего те статуи, которые долийцы ставят на окраине своего лагеря – бога Фен’Харела. 

«И откуда такое могло взяться у старейшины в сундуке?» – только и думает эльф, возвращаясь в лавку Аларита, которому уже наверняка не терпится узнать все подробности.

Проходя мимо главного сокровища эльфинажа – дерева Венадаль, Зевран подумал, что ему жаль здешних жителей. Ведь их запросто продали в рабство, посчитав лишь за обслуживающий персонал или мебель. А они даже не сумели бы оказать достойного сопротивления, если бы не он сам или Страж. И не потому, что не желали, а потому что не могли. Те жалкие три «калеки», с которыми Зевран отправился в логово тевинтерцев, были чуть ли не единственными, кто мог не только уверенно держать оружие, но и действовать при его помощи. 

«Может, им стоит помочь? Вдруг порождения тьмы доберутся до столицы? Начнется эвакуация: сначала дворяне, купцы и остальные важные и предприимчивые личности, затем простой народ…. А про эльфов и вовсе забудут. Потому что будет «поздно»».

***

Никто в городе не был готов к битве. Эвакуация проходила крайне спешно, в последние часы, и затронула далеко не всех жителей (кто бы сомневался): кто-то не захотел покидать свой дом, надеясь на армию и подвалы; до целых районов (в числе которых был и эльфинаж) власти просто не дошли, потому что не успели. То тут, то там народ бегал по улицам, выспрашивая у соседей гвозди и лишнее оружие, чтобы заколотить все окна и суметь защитить себя при самом плохом развитии событий. Ополченцы ходили по оружейным лавкам, забирая все, что сумели выковать местные умельцы. Поговаривали, что мастер Вейд обливается потом, а от кузни не отходит: все старается, чтобы никто не остался безоружным перед ликом смерти. Зевран заходил к нему перед тем, как началось страшное. Взял всех парней, что успел натренировать за это небольшое время, и пошел вооружать да одевать, надеясь, что так они продержатся дольше.

Нечеловеческий вой, предрекающий начало битвы, застиг их на подходе к эльфинажу. У них осталось всего несколько минут, чтобы разогнать всех плутающих горожан по домам и занять оговоренные ранее позиции.


End file.
